An engine flameout refers to unintended shutdown of an engine due to the extinction of flames in the combustion chamber. In some cases, inclement weather conditions may be responsible for an engine flameout, for example due to ingested ice or water during a rain storm and/or a hail storm. For this reason, there are various techniques used to avoid engine flameout.
Many efforts focus on the coping strategies to deal with inclement weather, which may include increasing fuel flow, altering inlet-guide-vanes, adjusting bleed extraction, or a combination thereof. However, the need to properly detect inclement weather, and particularly performing early detection, has largely been overlooked.